Golden
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Pre-established Sabriel and Destiel. After Gabriel messes up during a witch hunt, Sam decides its time to tell him how he really feels about him. Written for my best friend, Romey. Rated M for sexual content.


_**A/N: So, a year ago today I met a very special person who within weeks became my best friend. She wrote me a massive page of writing about how she feels about me but I suck at expressing emotions as myself so I decided to write her something about her favourite pairing instead.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it, Romey.**_

_**Plot: Pre-established Destiel and Sabriel. Destiel have been together about six months by this point and Sabriel have been together three months. Set in an AU where Gabriel never died.**_

* * *

After three months of him and Sam being together (and eventually getting Dean to stop threatening to shower him in holy oil near a naked fame) Gabriel had started hunting with the Winchesters and Castiel.

The first hunt didn't go well.

* * *

It should have been routine. Just a pesky witch who had gotten out of hand after she caught her best friend hitting on her crush. Stupid teenager stuff, really, only with the added danger of witchcraft.

In the past month the woman had gone full dark side, which required Sam and Dean – along with their respective angels – to go kill her.

The plan was: Dean and Sam ask around and figure out who the witch was then make a list of possible victims. Then Castiel would go to the possible victims homes and look for hex bags, destroy them if there was any while Sam and Dean looked for the actual witch. Gabriel's job was to find the possible victims and keep them out of their houses long enough for Castiel to completely search the place, Gabriel also had to subtly see if there were any hex bags on them.

He wasn't subtle. Apparently, Castiel takes too long to search the houses because by the third person Gabriel was ready to set himself on fire. While Castiel checked the house Gabriel walked up to the possible victim and started searching them. This, to anyone who didn't know what was happening, looked like he was just groping a particularly big-busted blonde woman.

Luckily, Dean and Sam were just down the street and ran over when they heard a scream. Sam dragged Gabriel off her while Dean explained that he was their special-in-the-head little brother and they were going to take him home now. Dean texted Castiel telling him to get out of the house straight away because the woman was storming inside. There was another scream before Castiel appeared next to them.

Dean and Sam both face-palmed.

Then when they were actually fighting the witch, instead of helping, Gabriel decided to investigate what the witch had on her table and set off a trap which caught his hand and wrist in a bear trap.

Sam had panicked and gone over to help him, leaving Dean to fight the witch alone since Castiel had gone to get pie an hour earlier and wasn't back yet. Sam had total faith Dean could handle it, he wasn't just abandoning his brother, but Gabriel's hand was hanging on by shattered bone and torn ligaments.

He was fine, obviously, after Sam had broken the bear trap open he'd simply healed himself while Dean stabbed the witch and Castiel appeared beside them.

"Freaking angels, man, I swear to god," Dean groaned.

"Dean, I-"

"Cas, if you say one word about blasphemy I will stab you."

Castiel went quiet and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed while Dean continued grumbling. Sam caught Gabriel's eye and gestured for him to follow him out of the motel room while Dean and Castiel weren't paying attention.

Sam rounded on Gabriel as soon as they stepped outside. "What the hell did you even touch?"

"It looked like a candy bar! I thought it was one. And I was wrong." Gabriel smirked as Sam glared at him. "C'mon, Sammy, lighten up! I'm fine, you're fine, Dean's fine, Cas got us pie. Why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad?! You should know better than touching random things! Especially in a witch house!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam's exaggerated arm gestures. "What could a witch possibly have set up that could kill me?"

Sam took a deep breath to remain calm. "Cas told me."

Gabriel froze but then shrugged and decided to play dumb. "He told you what?"

"Yours and his grace his diminishing. I know you're an Archangel so it'll take longer for you to be affected than him but it's still happening…"

Gabriel rolled his eyes again, making a mental note to smack Castiel upside the head when they go back inside. "Aww, are you worried about me?" He grinned.

"Of course I'm worried about you! I lo-" Sam stopped himself and looked at the floor. Gabriel didn't make any snide comment or even roll his eyes.

"You what, Sam?" The sarcasm and smart-ass tones were gone from his voice. Replaced by simple curiosity.

"I... Love you…" Sam kept looking at the floor but because of their height difference that wasn't as effective on Gabriel as it could have been. The Archangel stepped forward and ducked his head under Sam's to kiss him.

Sam was a little surprised Gabriel hadn't freaked out and zapped away but he kissed back eagerly.

When they separated it was Gabriel's turn to look at the floor. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam looked over Gabriel's head through the window of the motel room and saw Dean and Castiel kissing on Dean's bed so he took Gabriel's hand and dragged him to the reception. He bought another room for the night and sent a text to Dean that he knew he wouldn't see until he and Castiel were done but at least he'd see it eventually and wouldn't freak out when Sam doesn't show up again tonight.

Once they were in their new room, Gabriel grinned and tugged Sam over to the double bed. They both fell onto it, Sam on top of Gabriel and started kissing again.

Gabriel rolled them over so he was on top and smiled. "Our sex is going to be more comfortable than our brothers'. Our bed is bigger." He chuckled at the thought of Dean and Castiel struggling not to fall off the single bed.

"Can we not talk about our bothers having sex right now? It's kind of a buzz kill." Sam muttered into another kiss.

"Wait," Sam said again and broke the kiss. "You didn't confirm or deny it…"

"Confirm or deny what?" Gabriel tilted his head and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Your grace… Was Cas right? Is it fading?"

Gabriel eyes locked on Sam's chest so he didn't have to look him in the eye as he nodded slightly.

"I didn't notice until the other day. I tried to magic up a candy bar and it tasted awful. Then when I was around Cas I could feel that his was fading and after a quick check I found out mine was- is too…"

"Gabe…" Sam placed his finger under Gabriel's chin to tilt his head up and kissed him again softly. "Well find a way to stop it and restore yours and Cas' grace, I promise."

Gabriel just shook his heads. "You can't save us. Not this time. Me and Cas talked about it and we decided we're not going to screw with anything, we weren't supposed to tell you and Dean, and we we're just going to let it happen…"

Sam picked Gabriel up and laid him beside him so they were both on their sides face-to-face. "What will happen when it's gone?"

Gabriel shrugged. "We won't be angels anymore. We'll be human. Our wings will break down, our power will diminish… The only thing that'll stay the same will be our blades."

Sam shook his head. "You're wrong. Cas will still be Dean's angel and you'll still be mine, my Gabe, that'll never change." He brushed a strand of hair out of Gabriel's face and tucked it behind his ear. "I love you, Gabe."

Gabriel smiled and played with Sam's shirt. "I love you too, Sammy."

"So… Your wings will break down? How does that happen?"

"The colours will fade from them, the feathers will fall out and the skin will decay from the bone, the bone will break down and where they were will close up until just a scar remains."

Sam winced in sympathy at the resigned tone in his voice. "Has it started yet?"

Gabriel shook his head and Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Is there any way for me to see them?"

After watching him for a few seconds, the Archangel nodded and sat up. He held his hand out to Sam and he took it then sat up, still holding Gabriel's hand.

"Close your eyes." Gabriel instructed and Sam did as he was told. After a few seconds he saw light through his eyelids and clenched his eyes closed tighter. The hand in his got hotter until it almost burnt, then Sam felt the heat travel up his arm, through his chest, to his head and all over the rest of his body. The burning feeling intensified in his head and Sam fought the urge to let go of Gabriel's hand. The heat slowly diminished and Gabriel loosened his grip on Sam's but didn't let go.

"Open your eyes…" Gabriel sounded nervous.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. Gabriel's wings were huge compared to his vessel, which made him appear even smaller than he was. They were golden brown and the feathers shone like actual gold where the light hit them. There were three layers of feathers. The first layer, closest to the bone frame, was made up of lots of short fluffy feathers, the second layer was made up of feathers about the sizes of Sam's hands and looked sharper and stronger than the first ones and the last layer were the longest, about the size of Sam's forearms. They looked the strongest and sharpest. They were the perfect combination of beautiful and dangerous.

"Wow…" Sam breathed out and the wings fluttered lightly and shrunk in on Gabriel. From the new position Sam could see the backs of the wings, facing away from Gabriel's body, was covered in rows and rows of the little feathers.

They looked so soft, Sam reached out to touch them without thinking and they flared out in surprise, making Sam jump back, and then they relaxed again out to Gabriel's sides.

"Can I touch them?" Sam asked this time before reaching over when Gabriel nodded.

He touched the backs first, running his fingers over the many little feathers. Sam was right, they were unbelievable soft, the softest things he'd ever touched by far. He felt the wings flutter lightly under his fingers and moved his hand over the bone outline at the top, which was covered with short fur, and over the little feathers at the front. Gabriel shuddered lightly and closed his eyes so Sam continued; he moves his fingers over the slightly longer ones then to the longest ones along the bottom. He was also right about these ones being the strongest. The middle layer felt like bird feathers, soft if you touch them the right way but rigid if you don't. This layer, the last one, felt like blades, thin knives. He guessed they could do some serious damage if Gabriel wanted to.

Sam ducked under Gabriel's wing so he was behind him. He ran his fingers over the feathers again and felt along to where the wings met his clothes.

"How do you take your shirt off?" It looked like the wings were coming from the fabric. He heard a click of Gabriel's fingers and his shirt and jacket disappeared under his hands. Sam's hands moved off him out of instincts and he traced his fingers along the seam where his wings bloomed from his vessel's pale skin. Gabriel shuddered again and so did the wings. Sam smirked lightly and leant down to kiss along the seam and wrap his arms around Gabriel's middle. Gabriel smirked too and leant back as Sam kissed up to the angel's neck. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder to give him access to his throat, moaning lightly in response to the kisses. The wings fluttered again and lifted so Sam could dodge under them again and nudge Gabriel to lie down.

"Does it hurt to lay on them?" Sam stopped to ask. Gabriel shook his head.

"They're always there; you just can't usually see them. Every other time I've laid on my back has been on my wings, it doesn't affect me."

Sam nodded in understanding and kissed along Gabriel's jaw while running his fingers through the feathers with one hand and using the other to hold himself up above the smaller man.

Gabriel knocked Sam's arm out so he fell on top of him and wrapped his legs securely around his waist so he couldn't get back up again and Sam just grinned, grinding his crotch against Gabriel's.

Gabriel moaned and his wings fluttered again. Sam stopped what he was doing to watch them and they stilled.

"Are they distracting you? I can make you stop seeing them if you want, they might get in the way anyway…"

It occurred to Sam then that he and Gabriel had never had sex face-to-face. One of them had always been on their front or on all fours.

Sam shook his head and kissed his lips, running his hands down Gabriel's bare chest to the waistband of his jeans, deciding to change that fact tonight.

Gabriel got the hint and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist again while he kissed back and Sam struggled with his belt. Gabriel chuckled and clicked his fingers, making both his and Sam's jeans and underwear disappear. Sam gasped in surprise when the cold air of the motel room hit it newly exposed skin and Gabriel decided to use this as an excuse to plunge his tongue into Sam's mouth.

They continued kissing and grinding for a little before Sam's hand trailed to Gabriel's back again. He moaned into Sam's mouth and dragged his nails along Sam's back.

Sam took that as a prompt and jumped out of bed to run into the bathroom. Gabriel laid on the bed in confusion.

"Sam?!"

Sam came back in and held up a bottle of cheap motel lotion and Gabriel chuckled and opened his legs again for Sam.

After preparing him, Sam pushed into Gabriel and they both moaned in unison.

* * *

Most of the time when Sam and Gabriel had sex it was messy, quick and full of lust. This time was different. They still ended up laid in damp sheet covered in sweat and come, they were still panting heavily and probably would be covered in bruises in the morning but this time was different. Not what they did, or how they did it. It was how they felt about it.

There was more kissing and touching, more muttered compliments and expressions of love.

By the time they were finished they were physically and emotionally drained. Gabriel curled up into Sam's side and instead of getting the blankets that had been tossed on the floor at some point neither could quite remember Gabriel wrapped his wings around them both and Sam fell asleep surrounded by gold and the smell of candy apples.

When Sam woke up the next morning, Gabriel wasn't there. Just when he was about to panic he noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Sam,_

_I went out for candy, I'll pick you up some red vines. Be back soon,_

_Your Gabe. xx_

_P.S. Look in the top drawer. It's yours, so you'll remember what they look like even when the others are gone. Or some other sentimental crap like that._

Sam frowned at the last bit and looked in the drawer and saw something wrapped in a cloth. He picked it up and unfolded it to see one of Gabriel's feathers, one of the longest, sharp ones that shone in the light. Sam smiles and kissed the feather then noticed more writing at the bottom of the page.

_P.P.S. If you show anyone this note or the feather or tell them about this I swear I will throw you into a place that will make the cage look like a freaking picnic._

_Love you xx_

Sam laughed.


End file.
